Not what it seems
by Leafpool101
Summary: AU. The Marionette and Springtrap are visited by an unexpected guest in the middle of the night, which turns out to be the newborn at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Plush Mangle has to deal with what every teenage girl dreads, annoying siblings, parents arguing, and boy drama. Can Plush Mangle deal with all the drama? And can she save her father from the demons inside?
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N: Heyo! I have a awesome FNAF fanfic for you guys! So before I go into the story I have a few things to say. I know this can't _really_ happen in the actual FNAF, I am just doing this for fun. Please don't leave any reviews saying ' _This can't happen! Do you even play the game?!_ ' or ' _Animatronics can't give birth!_ ' etc. I am shipping The MarionetteXSpringtrap and Balloon BoyXOC.**

 **Anyways.. enjoy the fanfic! See you at the end -freddy laugh- I mean... bye! :D**

PROLOGUE

"So," Sam said, walking down the hallway of Freddy Fazbear Pizza Parlor "This is the pizza parlor."

He heard some horrible screaming. He pointed his flashlight around the cornor. It sounded like it was coming from the arcade, where the Marrionete is. "Hmm," he said. He shrugged and kept walking.

…

"Auugh!" The Marrionete screamed.

"Gosh," Bonnie said.

"Back off!" Springtrap hissed.

"Fine. I'm gone. I smell fresh human anyways and _you're_ not getting any," Bonnie said, turning on his heel and walking off into the darkness.

"Honey...you don't have too.." The Marrionete was cut off. "Auugh!" she screamed "It's coming..."

In the middle of the night, at 2:00am, Plush Mangle was born in a spark of light. "Ma..ma?" The little baby said. "I'm right here," The Marrionete said, smiling.

"Has the baby been born yet?" Foxy asked from the door, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Uuh yeah? Jealous?" Springtrap retorted.

"Look, I know your wife kinda just had a baby but you don't have to snap at me," Foxy said.

"I didn't snap."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"You guys are acting like two year olds," The Marionette said, rolling her eyes.

"He started it," Foxy said "Anyways... need some food Marie?" Marie, was what the animontronics called The Marionette.

"That sounds amazing," The Marionette said, licking her lips.

"Okay. Does Pizza sound alright?" Foxy asked.

"Sure."

Foxy nodded and left the room, headed for the kitchen.

"You really don't need to be defensive," The Marionette told Springtrap.

"I know I'm just...worried," Springtrap sighed.

"I'll be fine," The Marionette said. She looked down at her sleeping baby. "We both will."

 **A/N: And that is the prologue! If you didn't know, Sam is the nightgaurd this night, but he dies, and randomly comes back to life cause yeah. Next chapter will be from the point of view of the teenage Plush Mangle. See you next chapter! Goodbye my fellow kitty cats!**


	2. Chapter 1: Just The Way You Are

**A/N: Helllllllo and welcome to the wheel of fortune! Oops...wrong thing. Hello everybody and welcome to a minecraft let's play video! Still wrong thing. Hello my fellow kitty cats! I have a few things to say before we start Chapter 1 of this fanfiction!**

 **I have a few FNAF stories in progress! All FNAF lovers stay tuned!**

 **Lean On will be updated soon I PROMISE I just haven't been able to update.**

 **I have an upcoming story called Romeo and Marionette a FNAF story that I hope you'll love!**

 **My plans for MovieClan has been cancled. I have lost interest and Warriors and forgot how it works.**

 **So a few things about this before I start. Human Traits have been given to Animatronics. A few places are in the Freddy Fazbear Pizzaria that is not in the game and I ivented. The plush animatronics is from Samgladiator's Five Night's At Freddy's Nightmare Roleplay if you wanna go check that out the link is below. Enjoy!**

 **watch?v=cm7niAd7RME**

Chapter 1

My name is Plush Mangle. I live in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Kids come and go here, hugging and talking to animatronics, then crying when they have to leave. I usually don't come out and visit the kids. I am usually hiding behing my mother's music box. I really don't have a purpose here. My mom says that I could have a chance at the Talent Show. The only problem with that is that I have stage fright.

I have lods of friends here. Well not lods. I have one friend named Balloon Girl. She's my BAFF (Best Animatronic Friend Forever). I have a massive crush on her brother Balloon Boy. She told me last time he dated a mangle it didn't go well. She won't tell me why. Anyways, I'm fine, we're all fine. I had no idea how wrong I was.

...

I walked out onto the main stage to see Toy Bonnie, Balloon Girl, and Balloon Boy talking while Toy Bonnie strummed his guitar.

"Hey," Toy Bonnie said.

"Hey TB," I said, sitting down next to him. TB is what we called Toy Bonnie for short.

We all have cute little nick names. I'm PM, Balloon Girl is BG, and Balloon Boy is BB.

"Hey can I play something?" BB asked Toy Bonnie.

"Sure," TB said, handing BB his guitar.

"Any requests ladies?" BB asked.

BG giggled and said "Don't ask me."

Everyone looked at me. "Uhhhh," I said. I really didn't know. "Just The Way You Are," I said quickly "By Bruno Mars."

" _Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

 _Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

 _I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _It's so, It's so, sad to think she don't see what I see_

 _But every time she asked me do I look okay, I say_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are,_ " BB sang.

"Wow that was really good," I said.

"That...was... _rubbish_ ," TB said "I can do better than _that_."

"Well than, prove it," BB said.

"Boys, boys, save it for the talent show," BG said, laughing.

I snorted a little.

My mother had walked into the room. "Dinner," she told me and walked off.

"Gotta go guys," I said.

"Bye PM," BG said.

 **A/N: So that's pretty much it. See you at chapter 2! In the next chapter we hear a bit more about PM's siblings. Plus, we even get a view on SpringTrap's POV! See you later my fellow kitty cats :3**


	3. Chapter 2: PM's Siblings And Old Tales

**A/N: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**

 **We are back with chapter 2 lololol! I have an advertisment for ya'll!**

 **Random Audience: BOOOOO!**

 **-blasts audience with laser eyes- anywho...**

 _ **GET SPOTIFY TO LISTEN ALONG WITH YOUR FAVORITE ANIMATRONICS! LONG IN WITH YOUR FACEBOOK ACCOUNT TO LISTEN TO FREE MUSIC WITHOUT PAYING! SONG TITLES WILL BE PUT IN THE STORY!**_

 **See you at the end my fellow kitty cats, girrafes, narwhales, etc.!**

Chapter 2

I walked into the kitchen with my mom. My baby sister, Plush Mari, was sitting in her high chair. My other little sister, Plush Chica, was stuffing her pizza in her face. My two little brothers, Plush Freddy and Plush Bonnie were doing the chug challenge with their juice. Where was my other brother?

The door swung open and my father and my littlest brother, Plushtrap, walked in. Plushtrap was on my dad's back. My mom rolled her eyes.

I'm the oldest, then Plush Chica, Plush Freddy and Plush Bonnie are twins, then Plushtrap, and finally, Plush Mari. Plush Mari is only a few weeks old, Plushtrap is 5, Plush Freddy and Plush Bonnie are 9, Plush Chica is 12, and I'm 16.

Plush Mari is just adorable. She's so tiny. She can't talk and can't crawl, or walk, yet. Plush Chica is a showoff. She is a fantastic singer, but a jerk. Plush Freddy and Bonnie are okay. They never really talk to me much. Plushtrap is annoying. He's always asking me "What are you doing?" or "Can I play with you and your friends?"

I hate my siblings so much, except Plush Mari. Why did my parents even have more!? I can still remember the day my parents sat me down and told me my mom was pregnant with my little sister. I was excited when I heard the news. I had been asking for a sister. I didn't realize that she was so annoying.

All my life all me and my sister would do was argue. Argue over who would do the dishes. Argue over who has the best voice. Argue over who's toys were who's. When mom said that she was pregnant again, I didn't even care. All I knew was that these siblings would be like the last.

"Dinner is served!" Chica exclaimed.

I smiled at her and said "Thanks." Life wasn't always like this. There was a time when Chica and a few other animatronics were plain evil. My mom told me never to go into the parts and service room, but when I was 5 I wondered into the room.

…

I walked into the room, looking around. _Wow!_ I thought _This place is cool!_

"Why hello little girl," said a voice coming from the shadows.

"H-hi," I said.

A big, brown bear, that resembeled Toy Freddy, but he was a little spookier, apperead from the shadows.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the bear asked.

"I dunno," a bonnie said, coming to stand by the bear.

"It looks like Marionette's daughter," a chicken said, standing by the bear as well, giggling.

"I-I'm just playing hide n seek," I stutered.

"Well, you found a great hiding spot," the bear said "Why don't you stay here a little longer?"

"M-mama said not to talk to strangers," I said.

The trio laughed. _Why are they laughing?_ I thought _What's so funny?_

"That's good!" the chicken exclaimed, wiping her eyes.

"Your mommy can't reach you here," the bear said. They all began walking towards me.

I knew exactly what to do in this situation. My father's Springtrap!

" _MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMY_!" I screamed as loud as I could.

The three covered their ears. "Make it stop!" the bunny exclaimed.

I continued to scream until my mom rushed into the room and scooped me up into her arms. My father followed, but charged at the three and fought them.

"Back off fleshbags!" Springtrap hissed.

"Let's get outta here!" the chicken exclaimed. They all disappeared inside the vents.

…

 _Good times_ I thought, smiling _Good, good times._ "What are you smiling about?" Plush Chica asked me.

"Nothing," I said, and continued to eat my pizza.

 **A/N: what did you think? This chapter was a little longer then the others. I'll see ya next time my fellow kitty cats and girrafes and narwhales and elephants and zebras and ponies, you know what I mean...**


	4. Chapter 3: The Crazy Kid

**A/N: Hello my fellow kitty cats! I haven't been able to update in a while so sorry. Here are a few of my plans:**

 **Lean On's updates have been delayed for a while and is discontinued for a while until I get my plans back.**

 **Fazbear Kareoke time will be updated after this.**

 **A BRAND NEW fanfic will be published sometime tomorrow don't ask when.**

 **I got a Wattpad account so if you wanna check me out my name is SweetWhiskers6 and I have plans for a story called _I Don't Accept_ so be sure to check that out!**

 **!WARNING! This chapter will break your feels wall!**

 **See ya later my fellow kitty cats!**

Chapter 3

I heard a ear splitting scream coming from the office. The nightgaurd obviously got brutally murdered. I went to check it out to see my Uncle Bonnie, leaning over the dead nightgaurd's body. I forgot his name. I think it was Sam or something like that.

I have always been close to my Uncle Bonnie. He seems to...well... _get me_. He's like the friend I never had. He's nice and funny and amazing! He's my mother's brother I believe.

"Hey kiddo!" he called out, smiling when he saw me.

"Hi," I said, waving. I swear I saw something. Like a shadow. I saw a human boy walking out of the shadows. He was twitching a holding a knife.

"UNCLE BONNIE! LOOK OUT!" I screamed, pointing at the human boy. "You'll pay for that," the boy said.

Bonnie turned around and smirked at the boy. "I don't think so," Bonnie said and lunged at the boy. " _That boy is so dead. No one has ever survived one of Bonnie's jumpscares,_ " I thought, smiling to myself. That's what I thought at least.

"AARRRRGH!" Bonnie screamed, "SO STRONG! HOW!?" "NO!" I shrieked. Bonnie fell to the ground, a pool of oil sourrounding him. I couldn't believe what just happened. I took off in the opposite direction and ran. My tears trailing behind me as I ran. I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Honey," my mom said, "What's wrong?"

Shaking, I pointed to the office. "U-Uncle B-Bonnie he's d-d-d-dead," I stutered.

"Wh-what?" my mom said, shocked.

"Some h-human killed him," I said, sobbing.

My mom said nothing and just walked towards the office. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I leaned agaisnt a wall, crying into my knees. Tomorrow is a new day.

 **A/N: -sniff- I'M NOT CRYING! lawl im totally crying.**

 **Bonnie: why did you have to kill me!?**

 **Me: BECAUSE FANFIC!**

 **Anyways... see ya in the next chapter! Goodbye my fellow kitty cats!**

 **:D**


End file.
